


The Power of Satisfaction

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Dry Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Will, obscene skin on skin noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks they should do things both of them enjoy together. Will does as he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Satisfaction

Will Graham always underestimated the power of satisfying Hannibal Lecter. Or did he overestimated ? Right now, all he knows is that boredom is gonna consume him. It's a matter of time before his head will detach itself from the rest of his body and goes rolling over the stage to do a complete strike. How he would like to go bowling instead of being here. He doesn't even remember the name of the performance he is attending to with Hannibal. He simply doesn't care. He just wants to go home.

Ah, yes. Opera. Why in God's name did he agree to go with Hannibal again ? He has lost count during the evening. Will never bothered to think if he actually likes Opera or not before, he just never thought he was gonna actually see a performance of his life. But Hannibal happened. Hannibal makes him think about things and stuff he never thought he would even had to think about. Such as will he ever be a fan of Opera ? Will is aware that he never considered the possibility of actually hating Opera. He is starting to. He mentally apologizes to the performers and the music, but he doesn't apologizes to the people surrounding him. What Will also knows is that he hates all the people present tonight. Even Hannibal a little. You're gonna pay for that, he says to himself as he glances at Hannibal.

This is the first time they go publicly somewhere together after the fall. Their wounds have healed months ago but Hannibal slowly became irritated about everything at home. Will noticed and asked Hannibal what he wanted to do to distract Hannibal for a night. Will thought about going to see a movie or even spend a pleasant evening at a fine restaurant but he did the mistake of not thinking about the Opera. All he wanted was to please Hannibal for a night.

He has made a huge mistake. 

During the next intermission, he convinces Hannibal to go back home with kisses and whispers in his ears. What a tease. Will developed his own methods of persuasions during the last six months, he even took great pleasure to display himself with Hannibal in front of everyone. Will has changed and Hannibal cannot deny him a single thing. Fortunately for Will, he knows that.

-

It usually takes them a bit more than half a hour to head home. They know living in the Parisian countryside is the best choice but sometimes it isn't. Will's head is pounding and he just wants to go home as soon as possible even if he enjoys the comfortable silence they share too well when they drive home. He takes the bottle of aspirin in the glove box and swallows two pills dry.

"Are you feeling unwell, Will ?" Hannibal asks as he briefly takes his eyes off the road to check on Will.

"Just a slight headache, nothing to worry about." He responds with a smile, catching Hannibal's eyes.

"Is it why you wanted to cut short our evening ?"

Will sighs. "I'm sorry," he lies, "I didn't mean to ruin the night. I know it's been a while since you wanted to go out and do something you like with me. I think I'm just not ready yet."

"No apology necessary, Will. Paris is a city, which I know, will present many opportunities to delight and entertain myself with Opera again in the future." 

"You don't want me to accompany you again ?" He says, tilting his head in Hannibal's direction.

"I do wish for you to not feel obligated to go with me on such an event on my behalf. I do not want you to force yourself and indulge me a night you will not enjoy. I want for us to appreciate something we both want to do."

Will stares at Hannibal for a long moment until the car stops at a red light. Hannibal turns his head to look at Will and Will bows his head apologetically. He feels suddenly ashamed of being a selfish prick. He takes his head in his hands and lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry." He says again, means it this time. He places a hand on Hannibal's thigh and squeeze it.

Hannibal smiles and starts the engine when the light turns green.

They drive a bit more farther when Will suddenly smirks and rubs his thumb on Hannibal's thigh. He rubs higher and higher on Hannibal's leg until he stops an inch away from Hannibal's now slightly interested crotch.

"The night's still young," He whispers, "I'm not tired," he slowly turns his head in Hannibal's direction and smirks. "And I want to apologies tonight." 

"What do you have in mind, my dear Will ?" Hannibal says, voice filled with lust.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not done with you yet."

-

Will can actually tell the moment when Hannibal doesn't care about the laws (did he ever ?) any more when he burns an orange light on the way home not even a minute after Will's proposition.

They end up in front of their house, car parked and Hannibal already pacing out of the car. Will chuckles to himself and follows Hannibal at their front door.

Once Hannibal has closed the door behind him and stands in front of Will, eyes darkening and waiting. He waits a second more until Will smiles and pushes Hannibal violently against the door.

"So," Will says in his ear, forearm on Hannibal's neck and the other hand on his lower belly, slowly reaching further down. "What's to be done about you ?" He continues, catching Hannibal's earlobe between his teeth and placing a hand on the visible bulge forming through his slacks. 

Hannibal's groans loudly, closes his eyes and struggles to liberate himself of Will's firm grip. Hannibal successfully frees one of his hand and places it on Will's neck, pulling him forward for a powerful kiss. They both moan when their mouths collide and Will place a knee between Hannibal's thigh. When Will's thigh meets Hannibal's crotch, he breaks the kiss and lets his head lolls against the door, neck exposed and breath heavy. Will takes advantage of Hannibal's posture and undoes his bow-tie, opens his tuxedo's jacket and lets the pieces of clothes crash on the floor. 

Hannibal composes himself and stands more upright, opens his eyes and approaches his hands to Will's bow-tie. Will's seizes Hannibal's hands and lifts them above his head.

"Not yet." Will situates himself about an inch away from Hannibal's lips, looks at him in the eyes and presses his knee deeper between Hannibal's legs. Hannibal's gasps, biting back a moan.

They stay like this, breathing each other's air, Hannibal's thrusting himself on Will's knee while Will thorns open Hannibal's shirt and deposes hot and hungry kisses alongside his jaw, neck and collarbone before burying his head in the crook of Hannibal's neck. Will can feel his trousers becoming wet where Hannibal pleases himself on Will's leg. 

Then Will bites. He bites hard and sucks at Hannibal's neck. Almost to draw blood. Will's wet tongue dances and licks to Hannibal's collarbone. Hannibal moans hoarsely and his head falls on Will's shoulder. He knows it will bruise and he will have a necklace of Will's own making and design on his skin for days. Hannibal doesn't care. He wants everyone to know to whom he belongs to.

"Will, please." Hannibal's says, breathless, head buried in Will's neck.

"Please what, Hannibal ?" Responds Will, playing with the waistband of Hannibal's slacks.

"The bedroom. Take me to the bedroom, now."

Will takes Hannibal's hand in his and leads them to their bedroom. They stumble, hurry to their bedroom. Will feels like the stairs are the most difficult thing to pass and cross with a backward walking Hannibal whose unable to detach himself from Will. Will can't either. Their lips don't part from the other for a single second while their journey upstairs is achieved. Both of their hands are on the doorknob at the same time and they open it, walk through the room and Will pushes Hannibal until his calves hit the mattress. He falls on his ass and reaches for Will.

Will withdraws from Hannibal and lifts a finger in the air, stops him.

"You can only watch. No touching. Only with your eyes." Will reprimands with a smirk.

Hannibal's lets out a throaty noise of disagreement. Will struggles not to laugh out loud. He can see how achingly hard Hannibal is and it's almost painful to watch. Will starts to strip himself, frees himself from his tuxedo. Bow-tie. Jacket. Slowly unbuttons his shirt. Unzips his pants and lets them fall to his ankles then steps out of them carefully. A pile slowly forms next to him but he doesn't even watch the clothes fall. He watches closely Hannibal and only Hannibal. He sees and enjoys every reactions Hannibal involuntary makes despite himself. Watches how his fingers curl into a fist, sees how his jaw tenses and his lips are formed into a thin line. His bare chest rises and falls more rapidly after every clothes Will removes from his body. He bows and takes off his shoes and Hannibal's shoes, takes off his socks and Hannibal's socks. They look at each other. 

Will fears Hannibal will loose his patience and will jump on him, take him right on the floor. But Hannibal doesn't move. He just watches with dark eyes every movement and breathes through his noise. Will stands up and positions himself in front of Hannibal, his navel at Hannibal's eye-level. Will tucks his thumbs in the waistbands of his underwear and only remain of layer between Hannibal and Will. He slowly puts his black briefs down and Hannibal breaks eye-contact first to watch the mouth-watering meal who presents itself just in front of him. He licks his lips.

Once Will is completely naked, standing in front of Hannibal, cock hard and curved on his belly, he gently places himself on top of Hannibal, puts both hands on his chest and forces him to lay down on the mattress, making him pliable. Hannibal is totally malleable and Will knows it takes all of his self-control to not devouring him, taste him. Hannibal rests himself on his elbows and tries to steal a kiss from Will's lips. Will still has his hands on Hannibal's torso and pushes him fiercely on the mattress again.

Will's smile widen and Hannibal is in adoration. His Lamb becoming the Lion under his claws. Again. At this very moment he just observes every angles of Will's body, every sharp angles and muscles. He wants to touch, to prints Will's fingertips under his own skin forever. Hannibal bends for Will. His Will. No one else. He will bend for every desire Will wants to achieve on Hannibal in this very moment. He will let him. Use him. 

Will's hand tighten on Hannibal's shoulder, he withdraws a little from Hannibal and puts both of his knees between Hannibal's legs. Hannibal obeys and opens his legs. Will comes back, unzips Hannibal's slacks and takes both of his slacks' and underpants' waistbands in his fingers and he removes them, Hannibal's hips tilt a little, allowing Will to drag them off his legs. Hannibal is, as well, now naked.

Hannibal is like a rag doll and Hannibal just watches. He watches how Will tilts his head when he places his hands on Hannibal's knees again and he opens them wider. Watches how Will smirks. Apparently, what he sees please him. Will glances mischievously at Hannibal.

"Enjoying the view, Will ?" Hannibal asks, a little bit breathless with anticipation.

"You have no idea." Will enjoys himself too much, he is the one who detain the reins tonight and Hannibal loves every minute of it.

Will leans on Hannibal, his chest makes contact with Hannibal's as he kisses him deeply. Their cocks meet and Hannibal swallows a moan from Will. Will takes Hannibal's hand in his, intertwines their fingers together and places them right next to Hannibal's head. He squeezes hard. Hannibal's free hand takes Will's back of the neck and pulls him closer, kisses him passionately. Will's second hand brushes Hannibal's flank and brushes lower, lower until he grabs both of their erections and strokes once. His palm is wet with precum, he doesn't even know which one of them it is. They leak freely and a little pool of precum is forming on Hannibal's lower abdomen. Hannibal tries to thrust in Will's fist but Will just pulls back from the kiss, gasping for air and reverses Hannibal's position beneath him.

Hannibal is now on his stomach and groans when his cock hits the mattress. Will is on him in less than a second, his cock resting in the curve of his ass, drops of precum pooling in the small of his back. Hannibal turns his head in Will's direction, cheek lying on the pillow. Will tilts his head near Hannibal's ear and says.

"As you know, I've never been with a man before. So you'll have to forgive me for being a little..." He pauses. Opens Hannibal's thighs wider, thrusts his cock once, twice and finally thrice between Hannibal's buttocks and continues, "a little... rough." As he says the last word, he pushes the head of his cock in Hannibal's unprepared hole.

They both cry out at the exact same time. Will pushes deeper as they moan in tandem. Will is now buried deep in Hannibal's ass. Will's head falls between Hannibal's shoulder blades, his sweaty curls against Hannibal's sweaty back. Hannibal has tears rolling down on his cheeks, quiet sobs. He raises his hips a little and lets his thighs go wider, he adjusts for taking Will as much as he physically can. He hugs the pillow and Will's hands finds Hannibal's waist.

"Will..." Hannibal says, voice completely gone.

"Wait." Will responds as his hold on Hannibal's waist tighten, voice in the same state as Hannibal's. "You're so tight, Hannibal. Oh god. And hot. Ah--"

"Will," He repeats, "Move, you have to move. Please."

Hannibal bends, back curved as Will begins to carefully pull back. Only the head of his cock is buried and he finally goes back in. Hannibal moans loudly as new tears are forming on his cheeks. Will gasps, he's trembling. He leaves a wet kiss on the nape of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal shivers.

Will's thrusts are erratic at the beginning, slow and shallow. Their moans become hoarse and loud. Then Will thrusts faster and harder, he bruises Hannibal's ribs when sits back on his heels. Will strokes Hannibal's bruised flanks and thrusts and thrusts and thrusts. Hannibal fists the sheets in his hands, knuckles white. Will grabs Hannibal's waist once more and thrusts faster, he doesn't recognise his voice as he moans. Hannibal is breathless but he doesn't cry any more. His eyes are tightly shut. Will hits Hannibal's prostate on a particularly hard thrust and when Hannibal moans, he hears only the sound of a beast, a deep guttural noise. They fall silent, Will rubs with his cock Hannibal's sweet spot again and again. The only noises that fill the air are the obscene sounds of Will's thighs smacking Hannibal's asscheeks. Skin on skin. This is filthy and he wants to hear it forever. 

Suddenly, Will encircles him in his arm and pulls him against his chest. Hannibal is sitting in Will's lap, his very sweaty back against Will's very sweaty chest. He kisses Hannibal's back of the neck again. He tastes like salt as he catches a droplet of sweat rolling down from his hairline. Will puts both of his hands on Hannibal's hips and thrusts again. As hard and fast as he can. He sinks his teeth at the same spot he has bitten Hannibal before and pulls back when Hannibal groans, lets his head falls back on Will's shoulder and starts to impale himself on Will's cock. Up and down. Again. Up and down. And Again.

"I can feel you so deep inside me, Will," He moans, "So deep." His voice is harsh and almost gone from the numerous moans.

Will can't move, he places his cheek against Hannibal's and can only guides him with his hands on his hips. He knows he is at the edge of release. So is Hannibal. Will takes Hannibal's cock in his hand and starts to stroke him. His length is so slick with precome his hands are slippery. Hannibal closes is hand around Will's own and together they stroke and thrust at the same time. 

When they come, it's done perfectly in tandem. Will feels Hannibal trembling and he caresses his side while they moan one last time in total synch and bliss. Hannibal feels Will's warmth filling him. Their tangled hands are covered of white spurts. Will holds Hannibal in his arms from preventing him of collapsing on the bed. He puts his chin on Hannibal's shoulder and forehead against his temple. Hannibal turns his head and kiss Will's temple softly.

Will pushes him gently on the mattress, pulls back from Hannibal and collapses beside him, his head hits the pillow and he shivers. Hannibal faces Will and lifts his hand to Will's cheek.

"Is that what you meant when you said we should do things together we both enjoy ?" He whispers with a sleepy smile and kisses the palm of Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal brings their foreheads together, strokes lightly Will's cheek with his thumb and kisses him on the lips, lovingly, until they catch their breaths. He pulls back and brushes their noses together with a grin.

"I have never expressed such things, Will. But if this is what you propose, I am willing to let you convince me." He says against Will's lips.

"Oh, shut up." Will responds, burying his face in the crook of Hannibal's warm neck.

Hannibal just responds with a chuckle. He can feel Will's smile against his skin like a brand and brings him in is arms, holding him tight. Will embraces him in return and places his head on his chest, cheek resting just above Hannibal's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> #TeamBottomHannibal ! (And btw, use lube, guys, really.)
> 
> Thank you for reading my dirty and filthy imagination, Fannibals. *sends you (human) hearts*


End file.
